The Loves and Hates of You
by LadyLumos and MissNox
Summary: You've always liked Harry. You really did. But a confession by Malfoy might change that. Can you last through the rest of the year with all your secrets hidden and your sanity in place? Or will the secrets slip along with your sanity?


_**Hello everyone! This is our collab story :D We hope you enjoy it. Please excuse any minor mistakes. **_

_**Copyright: We obviously don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. **_

You were laying on the cold, white tiles of the girls bathroom, a pool of blood forming around your body frame. You heard Draco Malfoy's steps echoing away from where you were laying, hoping that someone would find you because you were almost certain he WASN'T coming back. You wished you could call for help, but something seemed to happen to your voice. Did he put a silencing charm on him? It was all a blur to you. One minute, the two of you were shouting about something. The next, he shot a spell that left cuts all over your body. You were probably going to die like this. But you couldn't die. Surely someone would come and rescue you. It was so late though...

The only person you could see was Moaning Myrtle who was about frozen from the fact that you were bleeding and blood made her queasy. You looked to the door as it banged open and in walked a small first year with pretty eyes and long, brunette hair that was stick straight. Oh Merlin, thank you! The girl's eyes were as wide as Quaffles. You tried to smile, hoping it would comfort her, but all you did was cough out blood. The girl obviously knew you needed help and rushed out. Well, you guessed that's why she ran out.

Soon enough, she came dragging in none other than Ronald Weasley. You were friends with him, but super close and wondered what he was going to do. You had heard he wasn't the best with magic and spell casting. You hoped to Godric that the spell he just cast will heal some of the cuts. Or at least let you speak again

You felt the blood cease from oozing out of your cuts and you could speak again. The cuts might not have closed, but they weren't bleeding anymore. You sat up slowly due to the pain and soreness of your body and smiled at Ron weekly. "Thank you." You said, hoarsely.

"No problem, but..." He cut off his own sentence by helping you up. "We really need to get you to the hospital wing. First year, get over here and help."

You shook your head as you tried to stand up. "No, darling. You should go back to the Common Room. It's past curfew and we don't want you to get in trouble, alright?" She nodded.

"I hope you get better." She whispered as she turned around.

You smiled a little more. "Thank you, Melody."

"You know who I am?" She asked, surprised.

You nodded and she skipped off happily

"Anyway, let's go the the hospital wing." You told Ron. He nodded and the two of you slowly made your way. You had only made it a few paces down the hall when you saw a shadow creep up in front of you. Tilting your head up from concentrating on your steps, you saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, with an annoying smirk on his face and bloody wand in his hand.

"Malfoy..." Ron glared at the Slytherin

"Weasel..." Oh no, a fight is unnecessary at the moment..

You shook your head, holding your side which was in kind of a lot of pain, not to complain or anything. "You two aren't going to fight, okay? Please, just don't even try because I won't be able to stop either of you due to my... minor injury..."  
>Ron seemed to remember you were there. "GET OUT OF THE WAY MALFOY, INJURED GIRL HERE." He roughly pushed Malfoy aside and continued on.<p>

"Ron!" You whispered. He looked down at you, he was quite tall. "Hmm?"

"Malfoy did this to me, Ron. He's the reason why I was hurt. He did this to me!"

Ron looked angry after this revelation.

"Malfoy? I'm go-"

"Ron, not now!"

He looked at you curiously. "Why wouldn't you want-" "

"Because he doesn't deserve it. He's had a hard life, I suppose. Besides, he's not worth your time."

"Fine..." Ron looked upset over the fact that he couldn't do anything to Malfoy.  
>Just as you were about to walk again, Professor Snape rounded the corner and you stood up straighter. Dang it!<p>

"Weasley? _? What are you two doing out so late?" Snape questioned with that look you always hated. "Erm... just doing Prefect duties, Sir!" Ron answered, glancing back to see if Malfoy was still there. He was.

" Why is _ here then? And why is she injured?" Oh crap. How are you going to get out of this one...

"Well, you see Professor-" you began, thinking quickly on your feet. "I was just exploring campus!"

"At night?"  
>"Everything is more interesting at night!"<br>"Then why are you injured?"

Something jumped out of the Forest and attacked me, sir. I don't know what though... maybe it was just me being clumsy."

."...so you're telling me you also sneaked out into the grounds?"

"Well... yes... I mean... I've never really been one to follow the rules and I didn't really think-" You clutched your side as a bolt of pain struck upwards. Well... ow!

There was a moment of silence before Snape said, "Weasley, take this girl to the hospital wing. _, you have detention tomorrow at 1 PM, injured or not."

"But-" Ron started, trying to defend you but you grabbed his arm. "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."

Suddenly, Snape looked over your shoulder and you knew he saw Malfoy standing behind you.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

You could almost rejoice that he would get in trouble.  
>"Prefect duties as well, sir."<br>And then you were reminded that he was a prefect too.

"Prefect duties? But, Mr. Malfoy, tonight is not your shift, it is Miss Roxanne's, did you forget?"

Draco faked a look that made it seem like he just remembered that.  
>"Oh sorry, sir. It's quite easy to forgot the schedule."<p>

"Yes… indeed." He replied, looking very unconvinced. "In that case, Weasley could use the extra hand. Help him take _ to the hospital wing and please be careful. As much as I regret to say it, she is fragile." He instructed.

"Alright, sir." Draco unwillingly walked over to the other side of you.  
>Ron sent a quick glare to him.<p>

You tugged your arm away from him as soon as Professor Snape left.

"Go. Away. Now." You said in your most commanding voice

He looked a little stunned but then his smirk returned. "But Professor Snape said to help you and I want to help you." You rolled your eyes.

"No you don't you ferret now leave." Ron replied for you.

"Weasel, did you just call me a ferret?" Draco asked looking at Ron.  
>"Yes, yes I did, what are you going to do about it?"<br>Why don't you ask _, she would know." You gulped and shifted uncomfortably. Draco had hurt you because you had called him a ferret. You tugged on your hair.

"Stop. Just stop. Go torment someone else or shag Pansy or something." You mumbled, looking over to the wall.  
>"If you're like that.." Draco proceeded to throw insults at Ron, who gladly threw some back<br>You were very surprised that he left you alone  
>While they were shouting insults at each other, the main gash on your stomach began bleeding again and you whimpered, hoping they hadn't heard. You didn't want to seem weak.<p>

Thankfully, you weren't heard since the insults seemed to get louder and louder.

You went to lean up on the wall, finding it hard to stand. You groaned, clutching your side but muffled it, sliding down the wall as another gash started bleeding on your arm.

"Ron." You whispered, although he didn't hear. You felt your self getting dizzy and then pain enveloping your body. "Ron! Malfoy!" You screamed, your eye sight going red then black. "Help me."

_**And that's it! Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**_


End file.
